Raja Ishq, Ishq Raja
by arina467
Summary: Based on Raja Hindustani just after the kiss...romance, misunderstandings jealously, greed and lust just to name a few


**Hello! SO this is my first fan fic, and I'm writing cause I got tired of looking for other Hindi fics ... plus Aamir Khan can be pretty hot when he wants to be...**

**Just a couple of things: a) Aarti's mum didn't die and she always encourged Aarti to follow her **

** heart wish her family is very loving**

** b) Aarti is in Raja's town to get away from school and see wher her **

** parents grew up; SHE IS ALONE!! her parents had to stay behind in the city for work**

**Is that convient enough for everyone?**

**Also I am NOT writing this in Hindi so ok here it is...please be nice and please forgive my horrible spelling :) **

**--arina**

**Raja Ishq / Ishq Raja**

Her hot mouth was filled with his tongue, as smahed his lips, his teeth, his body into her. He consumed her, kissing her as though he was claiming her and hungrily lusting for more. She felt her back scratch against the rough bark of the tree behind her, she felt her heart and his beating perfectly together, she felt the smoothness of his dark curls as her arms wound themselves around his neck, she felt his warmth, his need, his confidence. But most of all she felt his fear as he held her even more tightly than before, pressing himself into every available crevice her body offered, never wanting to lose what was now _his_. He deepened the kiss, gently, experimentally stroking the roof of her mouth causing her to buck against his manlihood, this in combination with her tongue sweeping softly across his lips nearly made him collaspse in both pleasure and pain. He was intoxicating, he smelt sweet yet musky, he was manly yet soft-hearted, posessive and stubborn yet innocent at the same time.

He was breathing more heavily than he believed he ever had before, she fit against every curve of his body, driving him mad with want, with need, with a craving. A craving which he felt would never be filled; so she would never leave his arms until this insanity overwhelming his thoughts, his judgement ended. Her long, pale fingers felt amazing as they moved randomly through his messed, wet hair and around the nape of his neck. His defences were lowered, the fact that another being had control over him in such a way it was infuriating, he 'Raja Hindustani' was not meant to be weakened by anyone.

This had to stop. He decided first to remove her hands from his hair and her arms from his neck. Keeping one hand firmly snaked about her waist, he moved his other behind his head, slowly he began prying her surprisingly warm fingers from his hair.

After much of her attempting to resist his pulling, and he was sure he had both of her wrists securely grasped, he raised his other arm from her waist to push off of the tree behind her shapely form and be in control once more. At least this was his intention, however instead of pulling away he smashed his lips harder and against her own, demanding every ounce of her. Her arms were soon forced out to her sides, pushing her back further into the tree's truck as he ground himself closer. He was now feeling her chest moving frantically against his own teasing him into a frenzy. He was now making her pay for her scent's effect on him, her skin's softness, the geneuine kindness of her smile.

Still, though he could feel his passion grow with every pulse of her chest, every swipe of her tongue, her every try against the strength of his arms; knowing that he would be the only man to taste such sweet pleasures, that no other would harm her or touch her so long as he lived and breathed excited him. Excited him enough to let a moan escape his being unconsciously as she bit his lip, grinding into him, causing what was a moan to become a feral type of growl. She was his and no other's. _His Aarti._

Suddenly as though lighting from the sky it struck him...he gently pulled away from her flushed face, cautiously removing his tongue and swollen lower lip from her mouth. Her eyes were clasped shut tightly, her chest heaving as her bruised lips happily stretched into a form of joy and passion. She could sense warm air being blown against her still tingling smile, her body could detect the heat and pressure on top of her, she couldn't remember a time when she had ever been so full of life?...lust?,love?

Her eyes shot open to see Raja's stunned face move away from her own and gape in horror, his entire being filled with disgust at the shameful 'thing' he had done. He knew she belonged to him but could help feel some boundary had been crossed, now 'mem sab' had simply or not so simply become _his_ Aarti. And he could not, he would not be without her and no other would be with her.

He watched as relization dawned within her eyes, her palm was covering her mouth, as she tried to reason with herself. Before she knew what she was doing Aarti began making incohearant gasping sounds, as Raja said something she couldn't hear he began moving towards her, then running...she was running far away from Raja and her heart, hoping to lose them forever.

**Hi Guys! This is just the first chapter I'll try to post more soon, that is if you guys liked it...anyway please review if you want, if you don't that too is cool.**

**P.S – hope you like the idea of a darker Raja! (if not suggestions are always welcome for further **

**plot/character development)**

**--arina**


End file.
